


Befitting the Crime

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexuality, Spanking, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus has a way of pushing Magnus's buttons and getting away with it. However, not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Befitting the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is basically just a response to [this drawing by Kad](http://kadsley.tumblr.com/post/19737788562/so-rodimus-finally-makes-ultra-magnus-angry-enough). Goddamn beautiful.
> 
> Another older fic of mine, woohoo.

Rodimus was the only Cybertronian - Hell, only _thing in existence_ \- that could test the strength of Ultra Magnus's patience until it snapped back like a strained rubber band and yet suffer little to no consequence. Usually those who got on Magnus's bad side - "bad side" being a rather crude, gentle description for his high sense of applying staunch authority and rules to every-bleeding-thing - usually found themselves incapacitated in a brig or slapped with some sort of fine. Fortunately, Magnus preferred to wound more with words rather than getting more "hands on". Wasn't much for violence, but nor was he against applying a little elbow grease if it got the job done and the broken rule repaired.

Still, everyone awed at Rodimus's ability to get away with such behaviors that usually called for Magnus's discipline. The mech ordinarily was not afraid to put you in your place, but he was very, very lenient and seemingly less strict with Rodimus. The younger, smaller, juvenile mech seemed untouchable by Magnus's standards, and even if he _was_ their leader and commander, Rodimus was still prone to suffering punishment for breaking rules and protocols like the rest of the crew. Granted, Rodimus would maybe bend or twist the rules, never break them; when he did, he had good reason, and it seemed unjust to punish him. But this was _Magnus_ \- even if breaking a rule meant saving a life, you'd still have to pay some sort of price in the end.

So, why wasn't Rodimus?

However, give something enough time, and even the sturdiest of material would eventually bend or break beneath a certain amount of pressure and weight. No one expected it to happen - they gave up believing Rodimus would ever _really_ push Magnus to his limit - and to this day, people would continue to think nothing happened.

Of course, Magnus was a professional - people only knew what he wanted them to know.

"What you did was dangerous, thoughtless, and utterly foolish."

"Second time you've said this." Rodimus turned from the door, meaning to leave. He waved a hand. "I heard you the first time just fine, you know."

Magnus frowned, standing rigid some feet behind his commander. "You did not take the time to fully consider the repercussions," he insisted. "The damage you caused, while minor, will still take an orn's worth of repair. Not only that, but the injury you sustained could have easily been fatal."

"You've told me this, time and time again. I get it." Rodimus raised his hands and sighed. "I messed up." He shrugged. "But, hey. I'm fine, the ship's fine. Nothing to worry about."

"You disobeyed orders."

"Orders?" Rodimus snorted. "The only order was an order _I_ made. And even if it caused a little damage, it worked." He placed hands to his hips. "You just didn't like it. You were too 'but protocol' this and 'but statistics' that." He shook his head. "I'm used to people telling me my head's not screwed on perfectly tight, or my ideas are a bunch of reckless hoo-ha." Rodimus sighed a second time. "But I saw no other way of going about our problem, and it was the best idea we came up, whether you believe it or not."

"If I may be so bold," Magnus said, "but you are incorrect. Rung's suggestion was much more sound and--"

"Rung's suggestion would have set us back an orn and taken way too long!" Rodimus interjected, angrily. "We couldn't afford to remain dormant for more than a couple groons."

"As we discussed, we were in no danger. We would have gotten the job done without you blowing a hole in the ship and nearly offlining your spark. But yet you insisted--"

"Past is past, Magnus."

Magnus reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Commander, no disrespect, but I am getting a little tired of being constantly interrupted."

"I'm sorry," Rodimus said, half-sincerely, "but I'm tired of going around in circles over this. I made the decision. I got the job done. I also got a couple bad booboos, but I'm fine. _How many times_ am I going to have to tell you this? Everything's fine." He tilted his head. "I know you're upset that I got hurt and decided against Rung's plan, but just... _Stop_. Everything will be _okay_."

Magnus twitched. "Rodimus, that is not the point. The issue is not what happened, but how you handled the situation, disregarded any other options, and put yourself--"

"Magnus!" Rodimus snarled. "Will you please just _leave it be_!?"

" _Rodimus_." Magnus's tone was suddenly harsh. Rodimus's optics shuttered, momentarily taken aback. The taller mech remained poker-faced, but having known him long enough, Rodimus knew he was at his wits' end. "I am afraid you are not listening. You have not listened to my protests before, nor will you do so now. But I cannot allow you to leave without realizing the impact of these half-cocked decisions you keep making. You are being needlessly irresponsible, and that needs to _stop_."

Rodimus stared. "Magnus," he smirked, deciding to ignore the growing irritation, "you've been my friend for cycles and you're just now realizing I'm sort of the risky and dangerous type?" He laughed softly and turned back to the door. "Calm down." Raised a hand and so casually waved his stern second in command off. "You'll see; tomorrow, we continue our voyage and everyone'll forget this entire fiasco ever hap--"

Rodimus jolted at the sudden fingers around his wrist, squeezing tight. He whipped his head back; the look of restrained rage was bright in Magnus's optics. The mech was holding himself back so, so very hard, his once professional, cold facade now breaking. "Rodimus," he said, speaking slow and clearly, "you were irresponsible for acting against my order for you to return to the ship. It would have saved you from nearly deactivating. But you, yet again, deliberately disobeyed me."

Rodimus wanted to tell him off - but how many times had he tried before? Magnus thought Rodimus wasn't listening, huh? Well, it seemed nor was the big guy himself either. 

"Let's get one thing very _straight_."

Surprise flashed across Magnus's face, disappeared quick as it came, as Rodimus ripped his hand free. " _I_ am the captain of this ship. _I_ am its commander. And _you_." He shoved his finger against Magnus's chest, pushed. "Are second in command. Emphasis on _second_ ; you may make the decisions when you are captain, but you are _not_. I've wasted enough time arguing with your overworked, worrisome, insufferably _tedious_ lecturing."

Magnus's spark felt constricted in its chamber. Rodimus stepped back coolly, his face all smug and superiority. "When everything is said and done and we'll all spoken our piece, I make the rules, and it's your job to uphold the rules. When a captain issues a command, your job is to see it gets done. And as far as I'm concerned, no one, absolutely _no one_ but you has shown any form of _ungratefulness_ for my 'stupid' act and choosing to ignore your advice to return to ship during that crucial moment. So I broke a few of your _precious_ protocols, but in the end, the decision was mine, period. We got the supplies, we dealt with the intruder. Things got _done_. So, since we're in the habit of constantly repeating ourselves as apparently no one seems to _listen_ on this ship, may I remind you, _once more_..."

Rodimus approached Magnus, standing upright, getting as close face to face with the taller mech as possible. " _I_ am captain," he said again, his voice leaving no room for argument. "You knew my methods when you came aboard this ship and agreed to serve under me. You knew _exactly_ what you were getting into." He lifted a hand, and as if adding insult to injury, poked Magnus in the helm. "So get this straight in your CPU: I'm more than happy and willing to compromise and consider different opinions and ideas, but my plan got us what we needed. Rung's idea was fine, but not enough. Rules sometimes hinder more than they help, you know." He stepped back. "So, we clear? You got it?" Snapped his fingers. " _Capiche_?"

Magnus said nothing. His vocalizer felt as if it had been pulled from his throat and used for jump rope. His lack of a response would usually prompt Rodimus to worry, but he was too aggravated to give a damn. So the orange mech just smiled and nodded and said, "Thought so." He turned for the door, marching with an angry, arrogant stride. "No hard feelings, Magnus, just right now I need some--"

Magnus wasn't quite sure why he did it, but he didn't stop to question himself. Which was also very uncharacteristic, since he usually preferred to think things through before executing anything. However, his mind was hardly in its usual clear, rational state that moment; everything felt mechanical, like he were a true, non-sentient robot going through a command he had no control over.

Magnus took Rodimus by the hand. Rodimus was going to just outright yell at him to piss off at this point, but then he was jerked around and yanked forward. He opened his mouth to demand what his eerily silent second was doing, but then one of those large, blue hands easily took both of his, squeezed them tight enough to dent metal.

"Magnus," Rodimus breathed, wide-eyed, "what are you--?" He was yanked down an inch as Magnus sat; went to finish his question, but was pulled over. Rodimus fell with a grunt, splayed on his belly across Magnus's wide lap and knees, hands still captive.

"Magnus!" Rodimus snarled, wiggling. "What in Primus's name are you--!?"

Magnus had not immersed himself much in the culture of mankind during his stay on their planet. He was not very interested in the species or their world. However, he had become acquainted with their methods of punishment. Some were familiar - some insufficient, some cruel, but one struck him as interesting. It was a concept of punishment applied usually, but not always, to younger humans - "children", the flesh-aliens called them. When they threw temper tantrums or acted out in a particularly crude and violent manner, their guardians would sometimes choose to punish them in a physical way that he was vaguely aware not all humans approved of.

Rodimus bit his tongue in shock when the hand came swiftly down on his aft. It was a test stroke; not too hard, but definitely causing a jolt. It at least shut the younger mech up; he went still, as if his mind was overworking itself to figure out what exactly Magnus had just done.

Magnus, now thinking more coherently, raised his hand and smacked Rodimus's rear a second time. Harder, less restrained and Rodimus reacted as the Earth children predictably would.

Kicking and screaming.

"Magnus!" Rodimus shrieked and writhed. Grunted as he was slapped a third time. "This is--this is--What are you _doing_!? This is uncalled for! This is unnatural! This is-- _this is insane_!" One optic rolled back, watched the giant hand raise. "Don't you--don't you dare! Stop it! _Don't_!"

"I am very much aware of the power of rules," Magnus said, ignoring the crying. Struck a fourth time and Rodimus hissed. "Both their ability to protect and uphold society, as well as the trouble and limitations that may arise from their existence. I know sometimes, rules are made to be broken; I know sometimes, rules are hazardous."

"Ack!" Rodimus growled as he was struck again. "Let me go! Slaggit, Magnus, have you lost your _mind_!?"

"So I am not afraid to break a rule if I feel it will only cause needless harm or complications."

"Magnus!" Rodimus shrieked. He grit his teeth, hit once, twice. "Do you have any idea what - you - you're _spanking_ me, Magnus!" He tried to roll away, but only rocked side to side like some fish out of water. "I will-- I will fire you! Remove you from your post! Send you to the brig!"

"You believe acting recklessly is your right as commander," Magnus continued with another slap.

"F-Frag the brig, I'll _jettison_ you--!" Rodimus winced at another hard swat.

"You compromised not only your life, but the ship as well. While I estimated damage would only be a likelihood of 23.4%, and was indeed minor, your act that nearly got you killed was not a matter of you fulfilling your role as commander but rather to entertain some immature, thrill-seeking desire."

"It's not-- You're exagger--"

Magnus cut him off with another smack. "Your only excuse for not considering Rung's suggestion was due to your impatience and need for action. We could've afforded to remain in stasis for at least two and a half orns. The possibility of encountering alien activity at this junction in space and time was considerably low and nigh improbable. Our weaponry was stocked and core loaded at 89%. We would have had enough energy and firepower to defend ourselves if we came across any hostiles."

Rodimus ground his teeth. "It was a _waste of t_ "-- _SMACK_ \--" _will you give me at least a minute to_ "-- _SWAT_ \--"Maggnniisss." He yanked and yanked and yanked his arms until a joint sprung; head thrashed back just enough to see the side of Magnus's head. "Do you have any idea what--"

"Since you are currently detained, perhaps you _really_ ought to reconsider your choice explanation for why you did what you did. That you are not immune to receiving punishment because of your position." Magnus remained stone-faced. "Until then," and he continued spanking him.

Soon enough, Rodimus's threats and infuriated cries died down with each strike. His dermal plating was starting to numb, but the heat was still there. He quieted, releasing only an occasional grunt or small noise with every other smack. Magnus knew - he was thinking. Hopefully about what he had said, about his stupid plan and just how utterly reckless he had been.

Magnus was almost getting a little uneasy from the silence, but then, as his hand began to still, Rodimus suddenly murmured, "Could you..." Magnus nearly jumped when the younger mech actually pushed his aft back into Magnus's hesitant hand. He caught the coy smile and bashful gaze on Rodimus's face, surprising him even more. "Could you at least... be a bit more gentle?" He sniffed. "After all, we _are_ bondmates..."

It was not logic, but irritation that prompted Magnus to spank him harder instead. Rodimus squawked and jolted, body continuing to grind and rock along Magnus's knees. He struck his rear again and again, and Rodimus's little cries drowned out into... Into... Giggles? "O-Okay," the younger mech tittered after another smack, "I get it."

Magnus gave him two more before finally dropping his hand. "Do you?" he demanded, coldly.

Rodimus chuckled. "Yeah, yeah."

Magnus would normally take this at face value. A lie so he would stop spanking Rodimus. However, Rodimus had spoken the truth: they were bondmates. He knew when the mech was lying through his teeth and being as sincere and open as a little angel. While there was still obvious hesitation and frustration, Magnus was inclined to believe him. He slowly let Rodimus's hands go, but did not stand nor help his captain up.

Rodimus grunted as he shook the tension from his once bound wrists. He took a moment to prepare himself before slowly propping upright. Heat and pain shot up his backstrut and, with a grumble, he reluctantly laid back down.

Rodimus cursed, touching the sore, burning metal of his aft. "Primus, Magnus," he scowled, "you trying to flatten me?" He brought his hands back up to rest over a big knee. "What you did just now broke like - a thousand fragging rules. I really should have you locked up in the brig."

"I agree. What I did was cruel and uncalled for," Magnus said, looking down at the mech spread like a cat along his lap, "so I will accept any punishment. But know this," he paused, met Rodimus's optics, "I merely handled the situation as it was presented to me: properly. If you are to act like a protoform, then I will regard and treat you as one."

"... You could have just, you know, said that outright," Rodimus mumbled. "That you're angry I went and did a foolish thing and nearly got my--well--aft handed to me."

Magnus frowned. "You caused unnecessary damage to the ship's hull."

Rodimus just had to grin. Sometimes even Magnus was irrational and thoughtless. This wasn't just about following rules; Magnus had been legitimately hurt by Rodimus dismissing his anger and concern over his behavior so lightly and casually. "I should have handled myself better, I know. I acted like an idiot, and I've been pretending I did nothing wrong. I... know you're right, though. You were. I should have come back to the ship when you told me to." He rested his chin against Magnus and sighed, lying there in silence a few seconds. "But..."

Magnus blinked and glanced down. Rodimus gave him a cheeky grin. "Hearing you sound so distressed is kind of cute-- _OU_!" A hand pushed down on the small of his back, pinning him in place, as Magnus gave him three rough swats to the ass. "Ou ou ou!" Rodimus broke out into uneasy, jittery giggling, writhing. "Sorry, ou, that was--ou! Stop, uncalled for ou!"

After three more, Magnus stopped and said, "I highly doubt anyone would sentence me to brig time for doing what I've done."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, tough guy." Rodimus braced his hands against Magnus's leg. "Now, help me up, before I do something reckless to _your_ aft."

Silently, Magnus complied; carefully helped Rodimus a stand. The pain sent his knees buckling, but Magnus kept him balanced and upright. He stood next to him, both hands on his commander. The smaller mech was grunting and cursing under his breath, hands waving hesitantly over his burning, numb rear and pulsing back.

"I was hopin' to catch a couple stasis winks, but that's pretty slagging pointless now."

"Do you wish to see Ratchet?"

"No! Pit no!" Rodimus yelped, utterly scandalized by such an idea. If Ratchet found out what just happened, he'd never live the embarrassment down. "No one must know what you did. In fact." He reached up to poke Magnus in the chest. "Let's pretend it never happened. Like, ever. I learned my lesson, okay? So, let's just... Yeah."

"Understood."

"Hey."

At the little snap of his fingers, Magnus lowered his head, obediently. Conditioned reaction, but one he didn't mind. Rodimus touched his face and gave him a quick, but loving peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry," he murmured, smiling lopsidedly.

"Apology accepted."

Still, Rodimus reached back and slapped Magnus on the ass. Magnus said nothing, though truthfully, he hadn't felt a thing. For all intents and purposes, it would appear as if nothing had happened. Any pain Rodimus displayed or let slip he attributed to his still healing repairs and Magnus hovering so close to his side taken as a matter of duty.

However, in the quiet, dark security room filled to the brim with screens displaying multiple shots of the ship at various angles, Drift sat firmly with his fingers laced together before his face, watching the entire confrontation between his superiors from start to finish with narrowed optics. It would be hours before he finally got out of this position and left the room, needing to do some meditation.

Lots, and lots, of meditation.

**Author's Note:**

> Drift playing accidental (?) voyeur by request for Kad.


End file.
